Ten Out Of Ten
by WisteriaClove
Summary: Toshiro is in love, although he's not fully aware of it yet, what's worse is the girl he's in love with, well . . . she's ill. Far worse than either Hitsugaya or Unohana ever imagined too. She's scared to tell him. She's scared there's no cure. What is to be done in a situation like this? Leave the Soul Society forever? Could Airi really leave everyone she loves behind? Hits/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I've just had a –what I think is a great – new idea for a bleach tale. It's a Hitsu/OC, and I would love if it got some support. It'll probably take a few chapters to really get into it, but hopefully this chapter is a good starting point. I'd just like to point out, in this Hitsugaya - as gorgeous as he is in 12 year old form, is a tad older in this story – he looks more like a 18 - 20 year old as his many trips to the world of the living have aged him – beautifully of course. **

**So that's about it all I think. Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if I did own bleach . . . I'd be the happiest girl in the whole wide world.**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"He's going to KILL me!" she squeaked, puffing out her cheeks in a futile attempt to catch her breath_. Maybe I should have paid more attention to Unohana's warnings about overly exerting myself_ she thought wistfully, as the overwhelming feeling of oxygen being drained from her lungs began to take over. Airi didn't want to stop running though, she was afraid that if she did her legs would, without proper warning, just give way from beneath her. She could already hear Unohana-Taichou's scolding tone in her head _I told you to rest! But what do you do? Decide to run yourself ragged just so you can keep an appointment!_ The disapproving look in those loving cerulean eyes was enough to make her repent. _Next time Unohana-Taichou I promise I'll listen_ she swore raising a hand to cross over her heart.

"Shit!" Airi cursed aloud, surprising even herself, as she tripped, thankfully though regaining her balance before she toppled pathetically to the ground. She had hoped her embarrassing little display had gone unnoticed, but seeing as she had stopped flash stepping back at the 6th Squad Barracks she knew that it was unlikely. The hoots of her fellow Shinigami reverberated clearly down the canal of her ear, only confirming her suspicions. A crimson blush coloured her heated cheeks under the amused gaze of two Shinigami whom she placed were from the Eleventh Squad.

"Hey Akiyama!" Ikkaku called out to her a smirk playing on his thin lips. She stopped in her tracks, not only to hear what this acquaintance of hers had to say but also to save herself from collapsing due to sheer exhaustion. She had no doubt that if she had taken just one more step she would be on the floor unconscious for sure; Unohana would definitely not be impressed with her then. She wearily watched the smirk on the young bald man's face evolve into a full-fledged grin "If I were to ask you for sex, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" her violet eyes popped slightly at his brashness, the colour of her cheeks developing from a delicate pink to a deep burning red.

Airi didn't know how to respond to the man who was now grinning foolishly at her, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear. Her violet eyes drifted away from him as she recognised the effeminate man posing next to Ikkaku as the infamous narcissist Yumichika. He stroked the genteel yellow feather extending from his eyelashes, pouting in vague amusement at his friend's audacity; his purple eyes boring into her own, expectant of her answer.

Airi had met these two Shinigami a couple of times, yet had never felt the need to get to know them on terms any better than mere acquaintances. This little encounter only made her glad she always escaped conversation with the two whenever the chance came. She always thought that their obsession with eye make-up was a little crazy for Shinigami.

"Sorry, I have to go," she responded quickly, ignoring the pleas of her burning claves to rest a while longer. She pushed off her right leg and was in full sprint once more, she didn't have time for their games. She was already late as it was. The last thing the boys saw before she disappeared in the direction of the tenth division barracks were the wild tresses of lime green hair that threatened to come loose from her customary braid.

"Did you see her face?! She's such an innocent," Ikkaku observed with amusement, balancing the released form of his Zanpakuto across the length of his broad shoulders.

"Oh you are so cruel, Ikkaku!" Yumichika cried dramatically throwing a poised hand limply across his forehead imitating more than one heroine from a Mills & Boon novel. "Not to mention awfully crude," he added as an afterthought reaching for his katana. He faced Ikkaku, slashing the air elegantly with his blade as an indication that it was Ikkaku's turn to make the first move. He didn't need to be asked twice for a battle; Ikkaku charged.

…

Airi's stamina and track endurance had a lot to be desired if she actually wanted to survive against a hollow in a one-on-one battle. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt so physically unfit. Her chest rose and fell in harsh, brash movements. She was at least half an hour late. _I should have just saved myself the trouble and walked. If I was going to be late anyway what difference would it make if it was half an hour, an hour, or even two? _She grumbled, though it was unmistakably apparent to her why she so desperately wanted to arrive as quickly as her legs could carry her.

For him; she wanted to see him.

After regaining most of her breath, though still puffing a little, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Her eyes glazed over the big black symbols on the hanging plaque as she waited for his response _Captains Hitsugaya Toshiro – Squad 10_ it read, she couldn't stop her mouth from popping open in awe of the prestigious title.

_A captain. My captain. My Taichou. _

"Come in," his cold, imperative tone sent shivers down her spin. Patting down a wayward hair she gently pushed the door open and walked in, her heart pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard as two magnificent pools of teal met her gaze. She felt like her heart had stopped beating upon laying her eyes on the living Shinigami Adonis. His emotionless eyes gave nothing away, "You're late," was all his said, before returning his piercing gaze to the papers that lined his desk, signing his name across various sections.

"I k-know, I r-ran all the way h-here," she cursed inwardly as she stumbled over her words in a completely uncontrolled manner. He wasn't even looking at her yet his mere presence restored her to that adolescent stuttering child she once was. He met her eyes once more, his piercing pools of aquamarine looking right into the depths of her soul.

"I can see that," he replied coolly and she flushed a deep shade of red. She can't believe she didn't realise how disgusting she must look after that run, all sweaty and gross. _Maybe I should go clean up then come back?_

He stood up from behind his desk taking her away from her thoughts; tilting his face towards the roof he rolled his shoulders back in a quick stretch. A sharp intake of breath was accompanied by Airi's eyes widening as the top of the Captains kimono parted generously offering her an eyeful of tanned muscled chest. She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, wanting nothing more than to reach out and run her hands slowly down his impeccably toned body, relishing in its natural beauty . . . but she felt that might be a bit inappropriate.

"How was your weekend?" he asked forcing her to tear her eyes away from his demi-god like physic to meet up with his expectant face, his lips twisted into a small scowl.

"Good," she squeaked, not being able to help but notice how he had closed most of the distance between them until he was standing but a few feet away from her.

"Did you get all your '_errands'_ done?" Airi thought she caught a trace of a smirk on his lips as he alluded to the unspecified errands she told him she needed to run over the weekend, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared making her think she hadn't seen it at all.

"Yep, thanks for uh- letting me take the weekend off to do them," his scowl depend as he took an intimidating step towards her, in response she stepped back only to feel the cool surface of the wall behind her.

"Care to inform me of what these errands actually consisted of," he raised an eyebrow as if he had just asked a question but if that commanding tone in his voice was anything to go by he had just made a statement. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now. But she couldn't tell him.

"Nothing important," came her almost too hasty reply, he nodded, narrowing his brow letting her know this wouldn't be the end of it. He took another step toward her, the length of his body towering a couple of inches above hers. The child prodigy had truly grown into quite a man. Placing an outstretched hand beside her head he leaned forward, his cool pools of turquoise softening slightly as they met, a couple of inches away from her large violet irises that glimmered nervously.

"I missed you," he admitted moving his lips down towards hers, she almost didn't hear his confession; her heart was drumming so loudly in her ears because of his sheer proximity.

"I missed you t-" she was cut off by a passionate descent on her lips. His soft lips caressed hers, his tongue prying open her mouth to deepen the embrace. She instinctively reached out her arms, running her fingers greedily over his taunt shoulders towards the soft snowy spikes of his hair where they happily entwined themselves. He pulled her away from the wall wrapping his arms possessively around her waist, pressing her small body against his.

Airi loved the way his bare skin felt under her fingertips, so smooth but non-surprisingly rough from his vigorous training programme. If she wasn't panting before she was now, he gently led her backwards over to the small couch in which his Fukutaichou loved to lounge after a full night of drinking sake with the boys. That woman could drink any man under the table.

Their lips broke contact for a second as she fell back on the lounge, before he was all over her again, moving his lips away from her mouth, planting butterfly kisses along the edge of her jaw and down her neck. He lingered at the midpoint of her neck, taking his time to gently suck her tender spot.

"Toshiro," she moaned her eyes rolling back in pleasure, he broke away looking down at her with a greedy glint in his eye. His lips moved back towards the hyper-aware skin on her chest and she revelled in the idea of him exploring her southern regions, when suddenly the knee that had been gently probing her thighs apart disappeared along with the rest of his ready body, though she could still feel his spiritual pressure in the room.

The next thing she knew, the door to his office was flung open and in came the beautiful buxom strawberry blonde famous for her inability to do simple paperwork or really anything that didn't involve drinking sake.

"Good morning Taichou!" Rangiku beamed at her captain and he scowled venomously at his fukutaichou, a prominent vein throbbing in his head.

"Matsumoto it's four in the afternoon," He grumbled from behind his desk, which he had reactively flash stepped to once he felt the reiatsu of his lieutenant approaching his office. He sent a silent prayer to the gods to thank them for his Hakama being loose enough to conceal his growing bulge.

"Airi!" she cried ignoring his stiff comment, she ran over to the lounge after spotting the flushed green haired girl sprawled awkwardly across the couch. "How's my favourite Squad 10 member?" she shot her Taichou a look. "To be honest it used to be Taichous until he decided to greet me so rudely." The scowl that seemed to be permanently etched across his face deepened. Matsumoto suddenly realised how awful her friend was looking. "Hey Airi, are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

"N-no," she stuttered nervously, her large violet eyes widening in apprehension.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked raising a perfectly manicured brow, sensing she was being lied too. "You're looking awfully red." Airi visibly winced, groaning theatrically.

"Oh my god! You really are ill!" she pressed a hand against her friends burning forehead "Not to worry Airi I'll go get Unohana right away!" Matsumoto cried always one for the dramatics. Airi sprung up from her spot on the lounge once she felt Rangiku's reiatsu disappear. Her captain was sitting in his chair glaring openly at a pen on his desk.

With a new wave of confidence given to her by the lustful monster awakened in her lower belly, she marched herself over to him and sat on top of his desk so she was a little taller than him. She reached out and hesitantly tugged on the collar of his haori, pulling him to her. Their foreheads meeting.

"Now where were we?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**So, how did we like that? I would love to see some support for this story to see if it's actually worth continuing, I don't mind constructive criticism but please, no flames – their kinda depressing :/**

**So yeah?! Tell me what you think. If you like it, trust me there is a whole lot more to this story. Sorry if Hitsugaya seems a little OOC I'm trying to picture him as a grown, quite hormonally driven man. :P We'll see how it all turns out.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the official Chapter two! Are we excited? Well probably not that excitement but eh. Thanks to my lovely reviewers :D All three of them. I got excitement when I saw that many – I know some might not think as much but I loved it! And all positive too :D **

**So thanks to Imaginary Owls, Haruka and Fallenfree! You guys made me super happy. **

**So please enjoy reading. PS: some swearing will be in this – I'm sure you can tell by the first sentence but, just a heads up :/ **

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters . . . if I did, there would be a whole lot of Grimmjow Orihime :D 3 that couple. **

…

"_You fucking idiot!" He snarled ferociously, a blazing fire of unmeasurable wrath burning in his widened eyes. The small red headed girl trembled in fear, her large azure irises gawked despairingly after the cracked fallen pot on the kitchen floor, water that she had been boiling was seeping over the tiles. She prayed that this was nothing but a bad dream and hoped she would wake soon. _

"_I-I'm s-so sor-sorry D-Dadd-yy . . . Please d-don't-"_

"_Shut up!" he hissed, immediately hushing her up. She sniffed trying to bottle her tears. It would only be worse for her if she cried. His clenched fist rose, shaking in anger at his pathetic mess of a child. Without a second thought he sent his fist flying at her, a shock of green flashed before his eyes as he felt his knuckles connect with skin. _

_**THWACK! CRUNCH!**_

_Takeo's bronze eyes flashed red as he realised what his eldest daughter had done. She had taken the hit. Airi yelped, as the fist that was aimed at Nyoko's nose made its mark on her skin, colliding with her shoulder blade. There was a sickening crunch as the clenched fist buried its way into her. It was all Airi could do not to scream the house down. Instead she ignored the pain, choosing instead to clutch the body of her shaking younger sister in a soothing embrace, gently stroking the soft tuft of red hair covering Nyoko's head. _

_Takeo found some satisfaction in seeing the skin of both his daughters pale, Nyoko in utter fear and Airi in crippling pain. Nyoko's fingers dug painfully into Airi's arm as she trembled. The pain in her forearm though was non-existent in comparison to the immeasurable pain emanating from her left shoulder. Her arms tightened subconsciously around Nyoko's small body as she thought about what would have happened had she not intervened when she did. _

_Airi defensively poised her body in front of her sister, shielding Nyoko from Takeo's view. He inwardly scoffed at her weak daughter; his youngest was made to look even more pathetic standing next to her more resilient sister. Though she wasn't looking to stout either. Airi's long lime hair curled slightly at the as it began to dry, she looked feeble, her scrawny bruised body veiled in nothing by an old white towel. _

_She must have heard the commotion and come racing out the shower, Takeo determined. _

_She hadn't even dried herself off properly; water still trickled dejectedly from the base of her slender neck down her back, she resisted the urge to hiss as the water passed over one of the many cuts and bruises that scarred her skin._

_A large reddish-purple mark was already bringing to show just above her left shoulder blade. She knew it would completely blacken by morning. Another to add to her frightfully growing collection. _

"_That wasn't a very clever move Airi love," Takeo said mimicking the voice of a concerned, scolding father. _

"_Leave Nyoko alone!" she hissed clamping her hands over the child's ears; she didn't want her to have to listen to them. _

"_She is in my care and I will deal with her the way I see fit!" he snapped back with heightened distain. He had never loathed anything, or anybody more than his three children. He couldn't stand them. _

"_It's wrong! I will not let y-"_

"_YOU AIRI," he shouted, his temper spiking so dramatically his eldest shut her mouth mid-sentence "DO NOT GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" And for the second time in the space of ten minutes his balled fist buried its way into Airi. _

…

"Stop! Please, don't hurt me," Airi screeched covering her face with her hands in attempt to protect herself. Her eyelids were squeezed shut as her night terrors took control of her mind. Large hands gripped her flailing arms, holding them steadily at her sides. "Don't touch me!" she cried again, wriggling around but the force holding her was too strong.

"Airi, Wake up!" a muffled voice called to her, but it came out as nothing more than a nonsensical voice in her mind. Her sanity was being tossed and beaten like a rubber dingy at sea. She continued to struggle, much too focused on getting away from the bad man from her dreams.

"No! Let me go!"

"Airi, you need to wake up!" the voice was much louder this time. The distort waves of her mind calmed around her at the urgency in his voice. Her body bolted up right, a cold sweat smearing her pale skin. It took several moments for her vision to clear. Her cheeks were wet with tears, proof of pain she didn't even know existed inside her. Hazy images lingered in her mind. _Those eyes . . ._ so full of hate, all of it aimed right at her. She shuddered, remembering.

"Don't hurt me," she cried still unsure where she was. Her arms still clamped firmly at her sides.

"Airi, calm down. I'm here," through her watery eyes she could make out a bulky silhouette, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out more of the shadows features. His muscled abdomen, his strong jaw but most importantly, familiar twin pools of turquoise glittering at her. She could not mistake the obvious concern in his eyes.

"Toshiro . . ." she hiccupped, cocking her head to the side, letting a waterfall of lime shower the side of her face. He closed his eyes in relief, releasing the tight hold he had on her wrists. She gazed up at him through terror-stricken eyes; he ran a hand though his spiky white locks perplexedly.

"Shit Airi," he cursed, jumping up from the bed and shifting his body so he could study the bare wall adjacent from his bed. That haunted look in her eyes was not something he wanted to see again. "What the hell just happened?"

Airi's lips parted to speak but the explanation just wouldn't form in her mouth. She had been having these nightmares, for weeks now. She was beaten in some, emotionally abused in others and Airi couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge the sickening occurrences that happened in other dreams. Toshiro had never been there to wake her before though, why now?

The rest of the day finally started coming back to her, how Rangiku burst in on them, and then five minutes later spoiled the moment again this time with Captain Unohana in tow. After an embarrassing inspection by the 4th Division captain, she soon found the tension was growing between her thighs and she knew by one glance at Toshiro's livid face that she wasn't the only one feeling a little sexually frustrated. So in hope for a little undisturbed sex he picked her up bridle style and flash-stepped to his accommodation. They made love, countless times before Airi finally drifted off to sleep, the effects of exhaustion taking a toll on her. She had been to his house plenty of times before but she'd never stayed the night.

They didn't want anyone else in their Division to find out about them, so she always snuck back to her room at night. Or sometimes if she was really tired he would carry her and tuck her in. Airi swore that when the sun went down Hitsugaya transformed into a whole different being.

Finally she had calmed down a bit and was now fully aware of her surroundings, the room was quite spartan dressed with only the bare necessities of a bed, chest of draws and a minimalist bed-side table with a coverless hardcover book resting unassumingly on top. She immediately recognised this as his bedroom.

"Don't worry, it was nothing," She offered quietly not wanting to share her dreams with him. She had no idea what they meant. All she knew was that that feeling she got when she saw a hollow was amplified times a thousand when she saw that man. That evil, cruel man from her dreams; a mere twitch of his finger was enough to make her quiver in his boots. He whipped around to search her face.

"Airi, you're shaking," he murmured softly, padding his way over to the bed he sat down, legs crossed. Reaching for her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She didn't put up a fight. Instead she slumped against his chest letting herself by reassured by the two strong arms wrapped around her middle. He paused unsure for a moment as she snuggled her head just below his chin, then, almost instinctively he lent his chin atop her head, stroking the girls scalp soothingly.

"Airi tell me, what's going on?" he prodded, leaning back a bit so he could see her face. Hitsugaya reached out a hand gently tugging her chin up so he could look into her eyes hoping that it would provide him with some sort of clarity. Tears sparkled like rain water on her long black lashes but she still forced a watery smile.

"It was nothing Toshiro," Did she really expect him to believe that. He was a little stung that she didn't want to tell him about something that has left her quaking in his arms.

"This" he gestured to her quivering body "is not **nothing**. Don't lie to me _Airi_," the way her name vibrated hoarsely in his throat just made her want to melt into his embrace. Her body moved before she had time to comprehend her actions as she raised her hand, brushing a stray strand of snowy hair from his eyes, her fingers trailed down his forehead, running the tip of her index finger down the length of his nose. She hesitated for a moment but instinctively moved her fingers so they softly grazed his semi-pouted bottom lip. _He's so beautiful_ she though mesmerized by the Adonis of a man. Her eyes widened a fraction as he caught her hand pulling it back from his cheek and returning it to his lips; he watched her expression as he gently kissed each knuckle.

"I," he blinked hopefully at her, her expression of awe quickly turned to sadness though as she met his eye "You shouldn't worry abo-"

"Well I am worried," he scowled cutting her off in a huff, annoyed at her reluctance to express what was really going through her head. Why did she feel she had to hide away from him? He knew he was her captain, but at a time like this with just the two of them she didn't need to act so tough .

"I don't care that it was just a dream Airi," he whispered in her hair, "I just want to know what scared you so much," _He wanted to know what scared her . . ._ flashes of his face, his fist, the marks and bruises that little girl who seemed more even more afraid than she, like that was even possible. His words caused a flood of images to rain in front of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut praying for the nightmare to leave her. Toshiro felt useless as she shook in his lap. His eyes tightened around her as thunderous sobs threatened to take over. "Look at me," her eye lids lifted and he held her face in his hands, wiping her streaked tears with his thumbs. "Everything's going to be fine," he added lamely, a foreign feeling clustering in his chest making him want to punch the walls of his room. He just wished he knew what it was she was so scared of.

Suddenly she shifted herself in his lap so she could flinging her arms around his neck, his breath hitched as she buried her head into the curve of his neck instantly comforted by the smell of watermelons and something else that was unique to him. His thumb found its way to her back; he gently ran it over her spine in a pacifying gesture, tensing as he felt a warm droplet trickle down his bare back.

"I'm sorry for b-being such a p-pest," she apologized and he scoffed lightly at her ridiculousness, she grabbed his hands and unwrapped herself. He cocked his head to the side like a lost spaniel. "I better go home, I've kept you up for long enough as it is," she crawled her way to the edge of the king-sized bed, but was quickly grabbed from behind and dragged back into his lap. He possessively wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly, not appearing to be letting go anytime soon.

"Stay," he whispered kissing her bare shoulder where her kimono had come loose. Her skin tingled from his touch. She had never actually slept over at his house before, if she stayed this would be the first time.

"But I-"

"Stay," this time his tone was more forceful, it was obvious to her that this matter wasn't up for debate. His commanding tone said it all and she didn't think she had the energy left in her to object. She moved out of his lap and crawled under the crinkled blue sheets, satisfied with her decision Hitsugaya followed her. Once comfortable he pulled her into him, her back pressed up against his front. She sighed, content. Loving the way his arm felt wrapped around her waist.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered in her ear, kissing the back of her neck before he buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of pears. Her eyes fluttered shut and was glad that all she could see was blackness rather than flashes from her dream. Hitsugaya's breathing softened, levelling out in deep even breaths and soon hers followed suit as they both drifted off to sleep.

…

"Hey Airi!" her feet ceased walking at the sound of her name being called; stopping just outside the gate that opened up into the 10th squads training grounds. She glanced up to where the voice originated and spotted a familiar figure jogging up to her only stopping when he was right beside her. His lean body towered over hers, his navy fair falling into his oddly coloured eyes; one blue the other a chocolate brown. He laid a hand on her shoulder in greeting, the smile dropping from his face as he got a good look at her. "You look like shit,"

"Gee, thanks Nova," she responded sarcastically shrugging off the comment. It didn't need to be pointed out; she already knew she looked like shit. Once she got back to sleep, her dreams had been pretty peaceful; she must have gotten at least a good seven hours of sleep yet the looming dark black bags under her eyes said otherwise.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" he grinned flashing his pearly whites at her, slinging his arm around her neck as they walked, pulling her in for a hug. "It just kinda looks like you've been up all night drinking sake with Lieutenant Matsumoto." She groaned giving her friend a playful punch in the shoulder as they joined the ready-and-waiting line of Shinigami, their captain talking quietly with the Fukutaichou; which either meant a) she was in trouble b) they were talking about something serious or c) she had an awful hangover and he was being considerate in his own way.

"Whoa! No need to get so physical!" he cried rubbing his shoulder theatrically before leaning over, his face so close their noses gazed in an eskimo-kiss like fashion "Unless you _wanna get physical_?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and she couldn't help it when her faced heated up. She was about to give him a smack upside the head when a chilling voice intervened.

"Hayashi," Nova's stance straightened at the sound of his Taichou's voice. "That kind of behaviour is not appropriate here at the training grounds," Hitsugaya scolded coldly glaring at Nova in a way that would leave no doubt in anyone's mind why his nickname was the ice-captain – and it wasn't just because of Hyorinmaru's abilities. "I will not condone it, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Nova yelled looking straight ahead. Hitsugaya nodded, turning away and walking down the line to inspect the other Shinigami of Squad ten. "Tight arse," Nova grumbled when the Captain was far enough away. Airi couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips; it came out louder than expected. Everyone turned to look at her, she caught Nova's amused expression out the corner of her eye as the Captain approached _her_ this time.

"Something funny Akiyama?" He looked at her, his icy gaze causing her to shrink back where she stood.

"No Hitsugaya-Taichou, I'm sorry," when she dared to look back up she saw the icy resolve in his eyes waver slightly, but only enough for her to notice. He nodded, stepping back in line with his Fukutaichou.

"Laps, I want ten of them. When you get back, pair up," Squad ten nodded firmly at their captain's orders before they took off. Airi kept to the back, feeling a bit queasy – probably because she had skipped on breakfast in order to stay snuggled up in bed with her captain for a little longer – and Nova kept at her pace, jogging beside her.

"He is such an old fart!" Nova exclaimed disbelievingly beside her "I can't believe he's the _child_ prodigy, he acts like he's as old as Yamamoto-san" he growled, she flushed thinking of several examples she could give to Nova to disprove him but they were hardly appropriate. Instead she just grinned up at him, quickening her pace wanting to get the jog over and done with as soon as possible. Nova hastened his pace accordingly.

As she pulled up along with all the other Squad members she decided eight laps would have done her just fine, but she didn't want to disappoint her Taichou. Despite what Unohana said she felt like resting and _taking it easy_ just wasn't an option. As a Shinigami of Division ten she had duties to uphold – therefore she paid no attention to the slight nausea bubbling in her chest.

Nova had linked his arm with hers, claiming her as his sparring partner for the next part of training. She could feel Hitsugaya's gaze linger on her and Nova for a moment before her moving on to inspect the other pairings.

"Alright, I want each of your to release your Katanas,"

"Soar Digimaru!" Airi summoned, the release curving her Zanpakuto around in a large hook; he waited for them to complete this phase before continuing, "I want you all to spar with your partners, don't be afraid to strike during their openings, nothing bad ever came from a few scratches." He paused before adding as an afterthought, "just don't kill anyone," and with that they were dismissed to fight.

Clutching the cool golden hilt in her hand Nova beckoned her forward with two taunting fingers, she took the bait swinging at him. He easily dogged her, acrobatically cartwheeling out of the way.

"Show off," she mumbled, jumping to the side, this time it was his turn to attack. He waited for a moment, seizing her up before disappearing into a flash step. She swung around thinking he would attack her from behind, the notion instantly disregarded when she felt a cut slicing its way across her left shoulder. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, she should never assume anything. She needed to watch more carefully.

"That hurt!" she hissed, although there was no trace of venom in her tone.

"It could've hurt a lot more! But Taichou said to scratch not maim," he smiled jumping back into a defensives stance waiting for her next attack.

…

The two had lost track of how long they had been sparring but the battle was heating up with each move they made, she had inflicted a few scratches on him as had he to her. His last move had slashed the delicate skin on her cheek. She hissed in reaction to the hideous sting emanating from her face. He had cut a little deeper than she thought he would dare.

It was her turn now, she shunpo'd away, effectively dogging his attempts to block her, she flashed behind him, reaching out to nick his arm with her blade, unfortunately for her he saw her coming, instead he ducked out of her line of fire, though she managed to cut through the sleeve of his kimono. Nova growled not impressed, she knew how crappy he was at sowing!

Caught up in the moment, while she was still in the air he jumped up to meet her, their Zanpakuto's clashing as she tried to defend herself. He was quicker than her though and managed to throw in a kick, hitting her square in the gut, sending her flying towards the floor.

She yelped when his foot collided with her stomach, she cradled her belly knowing she wasn't capable enough at the momentum she was going to stop herself from hitting the ground painlessly. She braced herself for impact, but instead of hitting the hard courtyard floor, two sturdy arms wrapped around her catching her in the air.

"Idiot," Hitsugaya muttered irritated, Airi couldn't tell if he was referring to her or Nova; they soon landed softly on the ground. Airi clambered out of his arms hoping no one noticed how at home she felt being clutched to his chest. But she shouldn't have worried, no one was paying them the slightest of their attention. Except Fukutaichou Matsumoto that is, who looked highly bemused. Airi's cheeks reddened.

"Hayashi," Hitsugaya called non-to kindly. Nova flashed before their Captain, his face expressionless while Hitsugaya glared coolly.

"Yes Captain?" he responded, the obvious disdain in his voice caused Hitsugaya's brow to narrow in response.

"That was a foolish attack and would have done more damage than was necessary for this exercise." He snapped managing to look extremely menacing despite Nova being a couple of inches taller than him. Hitsugaya regarded her best friend with a look that could kill.

"I guess I got carried away," he shrugged his shoulder somewhat apologetically.

"Me too," Airi admitted causing Hitsugaya to shift his accusing gaze to her, yet it didn't seem nearly so accusing.

"Regardless, I didn't see Hayashi flying towards the pavement," Nova walked beside her, squatting down to ruffle the top of her head.

"I guess that's just proof I'm stronger than you!" he chuckled grabbing her in a headlock and running his knuckles quickly over her skull, she glared at him.

"OW! Nova, get off me!" she grumbled, squirming to get out of his headlock.

"Hayashi," Hitsugaya snapped, the drop in temperature not going unnoticed by either her or Nova. Nova quickly jumped to his feet. "I warned you about inappropriate behaviour, 15 laps. Now," Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed so far they were almost slits. Airi wanted to giggled at the expression on Nova's face; she could hear his voice in her head calling their Captain a tight-arse like he had earlier.

Once Nova had finally disappeared Hitsugaya looked down at her, inspecting the bloody scratches covering her skin from afar. "Are you okay?" she nodded, though couldn't stop the wince when she touched her cheek. "We're nearly done here, why don't you go to Unohana and get yourself fixed up," she met his gaze and held in a scowl at the mercy she saw in his eyes. Airi hated him looking at her like that. Like she was some weak, feeble creature he had to take care of. She was a Shinigami; she could take care of herself.

But despite herself she nodded, going to Unohana probably wouldn't be such a bad thing, she was still feeling a bit nauseous, maybe the fourth division captain could give her something for it.

Returning her Zanpakuto to its normal form she sheathed it, bowing slightly at her captain, turning to walk away but he caught her wrist. She glanced around nervously to see if anyone had spotted them, they hadn't.

"I'll see you tonight right?" he asked her, glancing back to where Nova was doing laps then down at his feet. The back of his neck turning a little red. She couldn't stop the smile creeping up on her. He was really kinda cute.

"Yeah," she nodded; he caught her smile, his lips twitching into a small smirk. He didn't wear it for more than a nanosecond before it returned to his customary scowl.

"Good, now go get fixed up," he snapped, turning back to where the other Shinigami were still battling it out. She sighed, touching her cut up face, cringing at the awful stinging sensation it left. _Stupid Nova_ she grumbled, though feeling happy that she would be all fixed by the time she saw Toshiro again.

She turned on her heal and walked off, butterflies beginning to flutter in excitement. He was only a few metres away from her yet the thought of being able to touch him sent shivers down her spine. Her skin tingled in anticipation; she couldn't wait.

….

**So? What did we think? WE LIKE?! I really hope so! Please comment with your thoughts and encouragement, even constructive criticism I'm open to but please – no flames. **

**Also: Can anyone think of a totally awesome summary I could use? Cause I'm pretty sure mine is only attracting the minimal amount of readers! I am so awful at Summaries! So if anyone has any ideas that would be great.**

**Stay tuned for the next one! Beware; LEMON in the next Chapter ;) haha **

**Happy Reading**


End file.
